lego_star_wars_cretionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Erin Kalana Kenobi (Erin Kenobi II)
Erin Kalana Kenobi (Erin Kenobi II) was a Jedi in the days after the death of the Emperor and the formation of the new Republic. Biography Erin Kalana Kenobi was born in 7 BBY to Gamaliel and Sasha Kenobi, on Egorn. She was the grandniece of Obi-Wan Kenobi, and her parents were quick to realize her Force-sensitivity. They named her for the great Jedi Knight of the ancient Jedi Order, hoping that she would not be found by the Empire and that she would eventually learn the ways of the Jedi and become a Jedi Knight, as her greatuncle and distant predecessor had. The Kenobi family went on the run from the Empire, living in remote places such as Korriban, where Erin would later remember being told for the first time about her true heritage. Shortly before the destruction of the first Death Star, Sasha and Gamaliel would be killed by stormtroopers, and Erin would be left an orphan. Erin was found by a group of Wookie space pirates and rescued by them from the stormtroopers. For the next year, she lived with them, until she was found by Jedi Master Shav Renalt in a tense situation with another group of Imperial troops. Renalt realized that she was Force-sensitive, and brought her back to be protected by the Rebellion. This was an unhappy and uncertain time in Erin's life; she was unsure of herself and lonely, as there were no other children to play with, whereas there had been with the Wookie pirates. However, she would overcome her loneliness with the characteristic Kenobi tenacity. Also during this time, Meas Aj Edi would become the victim of an unfortunate accident on Erin's part. She had aquired the habit of hiding in the rafters, and one day decided to drop down in front of Master Edi, hanging by her knees as if she was on the monkey bars. However, she lost her grip and fell down onto Edi, knocking them both down. When Erin was old enough to become a Padawan, she was not taken by any particular master; she was trained by several masters, in turn, due to the fact that no one chose her particularly and the masters who might have chosen her already had Padawans. At this time, Erin would begin to develop her own lightsaber style, Shi'banar, a hybrid of Shien, Soresu and Ataru, with a few distinctive moves of her own invention. Eventually, Erin would be considered old enough to be on her own, though not yet old enough to be promoted to Jedi Knight. It was at this time that she would be promoted to commander of Beta Squad, which consisted of Meghan, Solana Skywalker (Cat), Shaniel Daylee, Sergeant Sprite, and Jalana Joliea Quatrix. Beta Squad would be despatched on a mission to Kabarin to retrieve some data that had been stolen from the Archives of the Jedi Order during the Great Jedi Purge more than two decades ago. After her promotion to Jedi Knight, Erin would eventually train a Padawan. Personality Erin Kalana was kindhearted, with a quick wit and a sharp sense of humor. She was very much like her granduncle, Obi-Wan Kenobi, in her personality, but tended to be a bit more quiet and less likely to speak up. She was known to enjoy a good prank, but was quick to scold someone for an unkind one. Like Obi-Wan Kenobi, she was humble and even self-depreciating at times. Unlike Obi-Wan, she actually did enjoy flying. Behind the Scenes Erin Kalana Kenobi is the character of ErinKenobi2893 in the Galactic Civil War era. ErinKenobi2893 (the user) actually had derived her username from her preexisting character, Erin Kenobi from the time before the Republic was formed. Erin Kalana was a much later invention, who had been born when Brenkenobi founded The Elite. Erin Kalana is, in fact, the granddaughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi's brother Owen. Her father, Gamaliel, was Owen's son. Thus, she is Obi-Wan Kenobi's grandniece. The middle name Kalana was added to distinguish Erin II from the first Erin Kenobi, and was first declared in a conversation with KingJulian. At first, there was some confusion as to Erin's age, birth year, master, etc, but this was cleared up during several conversations with EmperorGalvinian, who ErinKenobi2893 largely credits with the re-creation of her character. Category:Characters Category:ErinKenobi's Characters Category:Padawans Category:Character